GoAnimate rants in a nutshell
Note: This is for entertainment purposes only. It's inspired by Chris Boxall and The foxgamer1998. This video shows what a Gotards rant looks like. Script Team fortress 2? What? More like Fail retardtress 2! Oh my gosh! This game sucks big time! This game is a huge ripoff of both Call of duty and Overwatch, which are my favorite games of all time! This game is about 9 mercenaries who like to fight and go on failure adventures. The scout is too annoying and yells a lot. He also fails at baseball. You are going to laugh at this picture next. Why? Because The scout is crying! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! He deserves it for having a crappy game! The soldier is a retard who, like Scout, yells a lot, but even more so than Scout. The medic is a person who fails at healing people. The demoman is a drunk person who always causes his team to lose. The heavy is a retard who eats nothing but Arby's all the time, and I hate Arby's, even though I'm a retard. Note: to any good users who like Arby's, I respect your opinion. Engineer is a huge troublemaker who gets grounded all the time. Ha ha! He deserves it. The Sniper is a pervert who likes to throw bottles of pee at people. The spy is a huge time criminal who likes to get arrested all the time. And Pyro? Well, nobody cares about him. Not 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, or 10 either. Not even 100! Not even 1000! Not even infinity! You can tell, because he is the last person I am mentioning. The graphics look like a early PlayStation 1 or 2 game, the voice acting is atrocious, the character designs are horrid, the game mods are even worse than the game, and the community. My! Gosh! This is the worst community I have ever seen! It is filled with 7 to 10 year old ragers, even though I am one. And the game's fans fighting with the hater's is worse than gay abuse! I hope this game gets taken off of Steam forever. Do you know who likes this game? Dora! She wishes that she can be a part of the cast, but she can't, because she belongs on Dora the explorer. And do you know who hates this game? SuperMinecraftKid! He wishes that the game can get taken off of Steam. So screw Team fortress 2, screw Flash, screw PB&J Otter, screw Dora the explorer, screw Warren cook, screw Thomas and friends, screw The oddbods show, and screw The Beatles. Goanimate is 19657384947395739576464846 times better than this game. End of rant! Next rant, Flash, and after the Flash rant, Goanimate haters. Notes #2 * I don't hate Team fortress 2. * I don't hate PB&J Otter. * I don't like Dora or Superminecraftkid. * I don't hate The oddbods show. * I'm not interested in The beatles. * I don't hate Flash. * I don't like Warren cook. * I kinda like Goanimate. * I hate Gotards. Category:Things in Nutshells Category:Goanimate Category:Pages by Abbykat1286